totaldramachatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 4
Poraneczek. Wszyscy uczestnicy obozu idą na śniadanie. Pepa łapie po drodze Igę oraz Domi i zaciąga je w ciemny zaułek http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/7499/290y.gif . :Pepe: Trzy dni odpoczynku były, dziś na bank dadzą zadanie. Musimy mieć plan kogo wywalić jak przegramy. :Domi: Może tego, przez kogo przegramy ;-;? :Pepe: Jak przez Ciebie przegramy, to zmienisz zdanie >:c! :Domi: ;-;-;-;-; :Iga: Może Mateusz? Zawsze się dziwnie patrzy na wszystkie laski. I strasznie zaszwabia ;-;. :Domi: Racja, mam już chłoptasia ;'DD :Iga i Pepe: Wiemy... -_- Pepe: Laska jest za bardzo uzależniona od swojego chłopaka. Nie wiem jak damy radę utrzymać nasz żeński sojusz, jak ta ciągle będzie tylko o nim myśleć. Iga: Nie rozumiem, jak można ciągle myśleć o swoim facecie. Ja np. przez cały czas jak tu byliśmy przesyłałam mojemu wrogie spojrzenia a nawet raz kopnęłam w kostkę :>! Ach, uwielbiam tą rywalizację :D! Stołóweczka. Wszyscy leżą głodni na stołach, bo od czasu ostatniego odc nie mieli co jeść. Wychodzi Gresiu na środeczek i ogłasza: :Gresiu: Kucharzyna jest nadal chora i wyjadła wszystkie zapasy. Więc musieliśmy wam kupić byle co w sklepie. Agnes i Magda zagoniły Hansa do zrobienia każdemu kromki z dżemem. :Ali: Dżem? :Max: DŻEM? :Lena: DŻEM !! :Hans: No to gazu! Kochany Hans rozdał wszystkim talerzyki z kanapeczkami. Prawie cały obóz szczęśliwy rzucił się na śniadanie, bo w końcu było z prawdziwego jedzenia. :Sara: A ty cemu nie jesz? :Titi: Nie lubię dżemu >:c. :Sara: Ale nie jedliśmy nic od kilku dni, musisz jeść ;-;. :Titi: NIE. :Sara: WHY. :Titi: BECAUSE. Po czym strzelił focha i poszedł ;-;. :Lena: Daaamian, paaacz, ten dżem... jest z owoców! TO KREW OWOCÓW! BAW SIĘ ZE MNĄ!! Damian: Owszem, Lena mnie wkurza. Ale nadal znam ją od bardzo dawna, chyba nie jestem aż taki wredny, żeby wyrzucić ją z programu i zmarnować jej szansę na wygraną... Wytrzymam. ... :Gresiu: Roszoły i Szpagetti. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy są gotowi na dzisiejsze zadanie! :Lena: TAK! :Gresiu wyciągając zdjęcie zza pleców: Kto mi powie, co widzi na zdjęciu? :Ali: O! To jest naszyjnik! Miałeś go na szyi. A teraz nie masz. Bo jest na zdjęciu :O. :Gresiu: Brawo. Naszyjnik jest schowany gdzieś na wyspie. Waszym zadaniem jest przeszukać każdy kąt, znaleźć mój naszyjnik i przynieść go tu, pod ten megafon. Drużyna, która pierwsza przyniesie mój naszyjnik wygrywa tygodniowe zadanie i ... zgarnia hajs na zakupy do Biedronki! Wybierzecie sobie sami kolację! :Pepe: MUSIMY TO WYGRAĆ ;-;. :Gresiu: Natomiast druga drużyna odeśle kogoś do domu. :Ania: Jakaś wskazóweczka ? :Gresiu: Hemmmm... Po prostu pobawcie się w ciepło zimno i szukajcie gdzie najgoręcej. Gotowi? START! Spagetti ustawiło się w kółeczku i zaczęło szeptem omawiać plan. :Sara: No i co robimy ;-;? :Max: Jak to co? Szukamy gdzie najgoręcej! :Ania: Myślisz, że to była wskazówka? :Max: Ba. Pomyślcie sami. Gdzie jest gorąco? Tam gdzie jest ogień? Gdzie jest ogień? :Wszyscy: ... :Reklama: Lodówka. :Sara: Piec? :Lena: Ale są inne gorące miejsca :C! Ognisko!! :Max: I tu właśnie druga rzecz. Co dolega Magdzie? :Damian: Ma gorączkę :o! :Sara: Tak ;-;! Mamy rozwiązanie! Kuchnia! :Ania: Mrrr Maxyś, taki mądrusi. Max: Cholercia, wywaliłbym ją gdyby nie fakt, że się może przydać drużynie >:c :Pepe: Ok, wszyscy się rozdzielamy! :Darek: Kto Ci pozwolił rządzić? :Pepe: Mam największe poparcie! :Darek: Mhm, głupie laski, a tu się liczy rozum i strategia. :Pepe: Nie grab sobie >:C. :Vengir: Spokojnie, niech Pepe dokończy, bo jej plan jest dobry. Domi: Vengir jest mądry ;-;! :Pepe: Dziękuję. Vengir i DJ plaża, Ami domki, Darek klif, Brony jaskinia niedźwiedziaxD, Ja, Iga i Domi las. :Ali: Em... Czemu wy we 3 razem, a ja sama? :Pepe: Bo las jest bardzo duży i 3 osoby to nadal za mało. :Ali: ;-; :Darek: A co z wyspą kości? Pewnie tam schował. :Pepe: To Brony jak skończy to tam sprawdzi. Wszyscy wszystko wiedzą? :Wszyscy: Tak! :Pepe: Ok. Do roboty! ... Biegnąc na stołówkę... Ania: Z początku miałam plan aby skupić się na wykopaniu farbowanej blondi. Teraz sądzę, że znacznie łatwiej będzie mi się zająć tą drugą. Wystarczy tylko podkręcić jej i tego chłopaczka relacje.... :Ania do Leny: Daamian Cię lubi, wiesz? :Lena: Wiem! :Ania: Ale mam na myśli... baardzo lubi, ale jest zbyt nieśmiały aby o tym powiedzieć. :Lena: Eem... My się przyjaźnimy tylko. :Ania: Nie chciałabyś, żeby było to coś więcej? :Lena: Może ślub ;-;. :Ania: No może. Do tego chyba musisz na niego trochę nacisnąć. :Lena: :o. DAAAAAAAMIAAAAAAN. :Damian: Jezu... :Max: Ciiii, jush jesteśmy ;-;. :Titi: Jest Magda w środku, stoi z nożem obok pieca ;-;. :Reszta: ;-;-;-;-;-; ... Pepe, Iga i Domi biegają po lesie i rozkopują kamienie. Pepe podnosi jednego do ucha i wielki pająk ją dziabie don't ask why. :DJ: Pssst! Iga! Iga rozgląda się i widzi DJa za krzaczkami, który ją woła. Podbiega więc do niego. :Iga: Co się stało? :DJ: Czy chciałabyś mi trochę potowarzyszyć, bitte? :Iga: O so chosi :o. :DJ: Ich szuken bruder Dusza. :Iga: ;-; :DJ: Wyjdziesz za mnie? :Iga: Szpadaj, mam chłopaka >:c! który Cię zdradzi, huahuahua Iga kopen kopie DJ w krocze i ucieka. Tymczasem Domi widzi polną myszkę w lesie;-; i postanawia za nią pobiec. ... Spagetti kuli się pod oknem. W końcu Maxyś wymyśla genjalny plan Max, kapitan drużyny xd. :Max: Reklama, śmigaj do środka. :Reklama: Jeśli czyjeś męskie ramiona mnie ochornią. :Damian: Myślałem, że ja jestem gejem programu :U. :Lena: NIE JESTEŚ GEJEM, WEŹMIEMY ŚLUB!! :Damian: Huh? :Lena: WIEM, ŻE MNIE KOCHASZ! :Titi: Zamknij się ;-;. :Lena: DAMIAN, ILE MAM CZEKAĆ NA POCAŁUNEK?? wybacz Leno ;______; :Magda: ICH SŁYSZEN KATZEN. Wtedy uczestnicy zobaczyli nad sobą nóż, który przebił ścianę i uciekli. :Lena: DAMIAN, WEŹ MNIE NA BARANA! :Damian: Odwal się!! ... Domi, biegnąc za myszką, dotarła pod willę Gresia. :Domi: Ło zią, duża chata ;-;. Zaczęła biegać wokół wszystkich rzeźb bo tak xd, aż w końcu przewróciła jedną i połamała bo tak ;-;. :Vengir: Kto tam?? :Domi: TWOJA TWARZ. Oh wait. :Vengir: Uff, Dominiko, na szczęście to Ty. Chcesz mi pomóc przeszukiwać willę? :Domi: OK :U. ... Spagetti wraca po cichu pod kuchnię. Mają obgadany cały plan. Reklama wchodzi do środka i daje Magdzie różę. Ta zjada różę ;-; i zaczyna gonić reklamę po całej kuchni. :Max: Lena, do pieca! :Lena: Cho, Damian <3! Lena łapie Damiana za szyję i zaciąga do kuchni. Magda rezygnuje ze zjedzenia Reklamy i rzuca się na tą dwójkę. Sara i Maxyś wbiegają do środka by ich uratować, niestety Sara się potyka o podłogę i przewraca. Magda, Damian i Lena biegając po całej kuchni depczą ciągle Sarę. Max szybko otwiera piec i wyciąga z niego wisiorek. :Max: Magdo, kotek na ścianie! :Magda ON UMRZE ;-;. Wszyscy wybiegają z kuchni, depcząc nieprzytomną juś Sarę ;-;, więc do środka wbiega Titi i bierze ją na ręce aww ;-;. Uczestnicy są już bezpiecznie daleko poza kuchnią. :Ania: Co wam to tak długo zajęło :U. :Max: !@#$%^&* !!! :Titi: Czo ;-;? :Max: Patrzcie. Maxyś pokazuje wszystkim dziwny, czarny kawałek węgla na sznurku. W środku znajduje się karteczka. :Max: "Jest gorętsze miejsce, frajerzy." ... Domi i Vengir wchodzą do sali pełnej portretów Gresia lol :U. Jest tam też sprzątaczka, która szoruje podłogę. :Hans: Czo szukacie? :Vengir: Naszyjnika Gresia. :Hans: Mam go w kieszeni. Łapcie. Hans rzuca Vengirowi naszyjnik. Rozradowana Domi rzuca mu się na szyję. :Domi: TAK, WYGRALIŚMY!! :Vengir: Razem. Domi: A to ja tuliłam Vengira ;o? Vengir: Jest gorąca. ... Przerażone spagetti biegnie przed siebie. Nie mają pojęcia co zrobić, więc rozkopują wszystkie krzaki po kolei. Wtedy słyszą z megafonu: :Gresiu: UWAGA ZAWODNICY. NASZYJNIK ZNALEZIONY, POWTARZAM, NASZYJNIK ZNALEZIONY. WYGRYWA ROOOSÓŁ! :Szpagetti: NIEEEEEEEE ;______;. :Gresiu: Tak jest! Zapraszam cały rosół na wycieczkę do Biedronki. A wy, spagetti lamy, głodujcie. :Lena: JA SIĘ ŻYWIĘ MIŁOŚCIĄ DAMIANA. :Damian: A wynoszę się stąd ;_;. Damian ucieka do lasu. Przytomna jush Sara za nim biegnie. ... nudny fragment, za który przepraszam Damian siedzi wkufiony pod drzewem. :Sara: O co chodzi z Leną? :Damian: O to że mnie dręczy. A ja już nie daję rady. :Sara: Ale... nie przyjaźnicie się? :Damian: Kiedyś tak, ale... to się przerodziło w dręczenie. Nie wiem co jej teraz odbija, przecież wie, że jestem homo. :Sara: Och, to może się dogadasz z Reklamą :"D. :Damian: Powaliło :U? :Sara: ;-;-; :Damian: Za to ty dogadujesz się z kimś innym. Dobrze dla Ciebie, dziewczyno. :Sara: Chodzi Ci o... hell noł, on jest zuy ;-;. :Damian: Co nie zmienia faktu, że na niego lecisz. yolo ;-; :Sara: ;-;-;-;-;-;. Jak mówiłam, jest zuy i na pewno nie mam zamiaru mu ufać. Takie osoby tylko wykorzystują. A takie osoby jak ja są wykorzystywane... Takie głupie jak ja... :Damian: Nje mów tak. :Sara: Ja nawet matury nie zdałam. :Damian: Ale chyba wiesz, kiedy Cię wykorzystują. Poza tym nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że jesteś głupia. :Sara: Nje rozumiem ;-;. :Damian: ;-;... Sexy kamerzysta tam stoi. :Sara: Nom. :Kamerzysta: Dzięki. ... :Ania: Co jest Leno, czemu płaczesz? :Lena: Damian mnie chyba nie lubi... :Ania: Taaak... No o tym chciałam porozmawiać. Damian mówił, że... wolałby, abyś odpadła. :Lena: Chlip... Zrobię to dla niego! Zagłosuję sama na siebie! Ania: Za łatwe. ... :Domi: JA CHCĘ MISIO ŻELKI! :Iga: CINIMINIS ;-;-;-;! :Ali: PĄCZUSIE. :DJ: Milka dla wybranki serca. :Pepe: Ostatni owoc, granat! Muszę go mieć! :Darek: O nie paniusiu, ja go zabieram. :Pepe: Pierwsza go zobaczyłam. To dzięki mnie wygraliśmy. :Darek: Przestań tak się wściekać, dziewczynko. Wkurzona Pepe chwyta Broniego i rzuca nim w Darka. Ten robi unik a Brony trafia w półkę z alkoholem. Miliony butelek tłucze się. :Sprzedawca: Ktoś musi za to zapłacić. :Domi: Nici z żelków ;-;. ... :Gresiu: Mam nadzieję, że jesteście z siebie zadowoleni. Do Magdy iść. DO MAGDY? Czyj był pomysł z kuchnią? :Max: Reklamy ;-;. :Gresiu: Tak czy siak... Jest on dzisiaj bezpieczny. W sumie tylko na jedną osobę dzisiaj głosowano, nawet ona sama na siebie głosowała. Ogarnijcie się ludzie. :Damian: To... Lena ;-;? :Gresiu: Nie kufa, Bolesław Chrobry. Na kogo głosowałeś? :Lena: Damian... życzę Ci wszystkiego najlepszego. Liczę, że wygrasz ten program. :Damian: Dziękuję Leno. Lena odchodzi godnie po kick of shame. Z godną miną zarywa w tyłek i leci hen daleko. :Gresiu: To by chyba było na tyle. Idźcie spać wszyscy, jutro... nowe fascynujące zadania :U. Bądźcie nadal z nami na Czacie... Totalnej... Porażki ♪! Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1